


green and blue

by useless_bisexualme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_bisexualme/pseuds/useless_bisexualme
Summary: Basically my first ever fanfiction. I'm from Germany, so please be gentle concerning mistakes and such._________Lena Luthor meets Kara Danvers on press day. Green meets blue. Normal life Supercorp, don't know where I'm going with this to be honest. Angst, fluff, everything included.I suck at summaries, so you just have to take a leap of faith and tell me what you think





	1. 1.green meets blue//prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there.  
> Like I said before, I'm from Germany and not a native speaker, so please be gentle with me. But also, please always tell me if a used a word in the wrong context or something doesn't make sense or you find typos, whatever. That sure is going to help me improve, so thanks in advance. This first chapter is just a test on how my writing style fits with you all. Feel free to comment ideas in which direction this story should head. Just share your thoughts. This is supposed to be a safe space for everyone, not just for me and my characters. Share what's on your mind, even if it's just your homework.  
> Thank you and I hope you have/had a great day.  
> no promises as to how often I'll be able to update....I'm not reliable when it comes to something like that.  
> xo me

It was going to be a long day. That was the first thought that crossed Lena Luthor's mind in the morning. Not every morning. But sometimes. And today was one of these days. Normally Lena loved going to work. Having the opportunity to create something new. Inventing, learning, making. That's what Lena's work should be all about if she could have a say in it.

Sadly, today was one of these days where it just wasn't. Today was press day. Lena hated press days. There were certainly too many people and too many of them didn't like her or even respect her. Mostly for what Lex had done. Not that somebody actually tried and saw, that Lena absolutely wasn't her brother. She tried to do good. She tried to be good.

So today she was going to spend in a room full of grumpy middle-aged, white, male journalists, who couldn't stand her. What a delight. At least, today she had something to present. Something good.

  
LCorp and especially Lena had been working so hard these last few months on something, that just couldn't backfire.

It was a safety lock for guns. Not just any safety lock. It was a little part of the gun, which was modified to only let the real owner shoot with the weapon. In addition to that, no underaged person could fire that gun. It was perfect. The safety lock had to be activated by the police, so every new gun owner of the city had to report there and let them control their license.

Of course there were a few flaws in that plan, but it was a step in the right direction.

Groaning and mumbling curses, Lena got up and made her way down to the kitchen. Maybe a healthy breakfast could help lighten her mood. It didn't.

Well then, what had to be done, had to be done and Lena changed out of her pajamas and into a tight black dress with golden highlights. She completed the outfit with a golden necklace and put on her makeup. Red lipstick as always and mascara for a bit of drama around her eyes.

With a fading smile, Lena left her apartment and let herself fall into the soft cushions of the limo, that was waiting outside to pick her up. Her driver, Leo, gave her a reassuring smile through the back mirror.

"Rough day, huh? It's gonna be fine, trust me. They'll love you."

Lena highly doubted that, but Leo's words made her grin and she thanked him for talking her up.

Twelve minutes later, the car parked in front of the tall LCorp building and Lena hesitated a second, before leaving the car and thanking Leo for his service. She wouldn't need him until later tonight. He smiled one last time before he pulled out of the parking lot and disappeared behind a corner.

Lena took a shaky last breath and made her way up the stairs to the entrance. As she entered the building, people greeted her with warm smiles and wished her a good morning. She returned all the greetings with a smile and waves and found herself standing in front of the press room two minutes later.

"Well then, let's go."

Entering the big room with the high ceiling, Lena straightened her dress one last time, squared her shoulders and locked her jaw. The lively chatter that had been flooding the press room just seconds ago, died down immediately upon her arrival. Lena was used to it.

Every eye was on her as she made her way to the little stage with the podium on it. Her speech was already lying there, the words written in Lena's perfectly neat handwriting.

She refused to let someone type her speeches and print them out, it didn't feel right. It was her work, her words, her handwriting.

Taking one last breath, Lena forced a smile on her face and shuffled a bit behind the podium before she found her place.

  
She cleared her throat, now having even the last bit of attention of every person in the room.

Her eyes roamed over the mostly familiar faces, journalists she saw every two weeks or so on press day, journalists she had given an interview, journalists she had slept with. Well, that had been one weak moment and Lena was glad it hadn't turned out as the disaster it ought to be.

But there were a few new faces as well. A tall black man in a rather average suit and on his left a blonde woman. Her hair was in a low ponytail and her soft locks cascaded over her shoulder.

Lena stared at her for a few seconds longer, a bit thrown, then she gained back her composure and cleared her throat a second time.

  
She fixed her eyes on the white page in front of her, switching into her speech voice. Fast and steady, but not too fast. Confident, but not cocky. Simply put, she switched into CEO mode.

  
The next thirty minutes were a blur. Her speech lasted a good fifteen minutes, the presentation on the wall behind her underlying every word she said.

While speaking, she watched the reactions of the journalists cautiously. Some looked uncertain whether or not to be on board with her idea, but surprisingly, most of them scribbled away on their notebooks without a break, seemingly interested and amazed by her project.

Upon coming to that realization, Lena let herself relax a bit and continued her presentation and the following fifteen minutes of questions with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Last question for today", stated Lena, exhausted but happy with the outcome of the press day.

She let her eyes roam over the hands shooting up in the air and stopped when she saw the blonde reporter's hand up.

"Yes, Miss...?"

Lena shot her a questioning look and everyone not addressed put their hands down, eyeing the blonde, who was currently fixing her glasses and shoving them back up her nose.

She seemed surprised that Lena had chosen her for the last question of the day and had to glance down at her notes, seemingly having forgotten her initial question. Finally, she looked up again with a shy smile.

"Danvers. Name's Danvers", she answered with a sheepish undertone to her voice.

"Alright Miss Danvers. Shoot."

A few people laughed at Lena's bad pun, which, to be fair, she hadn't even intended. Miss Danvers was one of these people. A fact that made Lena smile. Why, she didn't know.

  
"Right, so...I was wondering, why exactly guns? I mean, of course I know guns are bad and such, but what about nukes, chemicals, environmental problems, poverty? I believe you are keen to help people with this new project. You had so many options how and whom you could help. So. Why guns?"

Ending her rant with a smile and nervously fixing her glasses again, Miss Danvers leaned back in her seat, her pencil hovering just above her already half full notebook page. She was eager to catch every word Lena had to say to that, it appeared.

Lena was taken aback by that question, to say the least. She didn't have an answer. She had never thought about it. It just came to mind one day and so she threw herself into the work and created something helpful.

So what had been the reason? Was there even a reason? Deep down, Lena already knew. Of course she knew. So she decided to be honest. Something in Miss Danvers' eyes practically demanded it.

 

"Well. As most of you might know, I was adopted when I was four years old. My birth parents died in a mugging. Killed with a bullet each.

As soon as I was old enough, I researched a bit and found out, that the murderer had been a 17-year-old boy. The gun hadn't been registered, I don't know how he even got it. But somehow, he did. And he shot my parents with it and ruined his own life in the process.

So I guess I just want to save every little four-year-old girl from that. Nobody should lose his or her parents that young, especially not like this. It's not like I actively tried to come up with a project somehow honoring my birth parents, but subconsciously, I did.

I guess I have to say thank you, Miss Danvers, for reminding me why I even started this. This project is my first priority, now more than ever."

 

Lena smiled. Partly to herself, partly to Miss Danvers. Images of her parents came to her mind and that ache for a real, functioning family washed over her.

Every now and then that would happen, usually, Lena broke down in the process, drinking and crying herself to sleep, but somehow, now was different. Somehow, now it made her happy. To know that she was doing this for the people out there. To protect them. Not only from others, but from themselves, too. And while doing that, she had the chance to do something her parents would be proud of. At least she thought so. She couldn't know for sure.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

I changed Lena's history, I know....Be prepared for more things like that. It's just loosely based on the show's storyline.  
xo me


	2. 2.when you find her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. What more is there to say. Leave comments and tell me what to do with this story. If you find any typos or mistakes please tell me, so I can edit them and make the reading experience better for everyone. Enjoy and have a great weekend!! xo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do I do??? Not even two chapters in and Lena's already gay af and Kara's a flustered mess.

Miss Danvers was adjusting her glasses again and it looked like she didn't know what to say. Not that she had to say something, but still, Lena wanted to know what she'd answer. So she addressed her again:

"Did that answer your question, Miss Danvers? If it didn't, I'd be happy to invite you to my office afterwards and you could ask away."

Again, Miss Danvers looked unsure of what to say. Maybe even a bit flustered. But she nodded nonetheless.

Lena smiled and nodded as well. That was settled then.

  
The atmosphere of the room had somehow changed. Everyone was quiet and looked expectantly at either Miss Danvers or Lena. But Lena didn't even bat an eye and with a last smile, she said her goodbye and left the stage.

  
Normally, at least a dozen journalists would bug her about a personal interview now, but it seemed as though today was different.

Lena was more than happy about it. She made her way through the big room and as she reached the door, she turned around one last time.

Her gaze locked with Miss Danvers' and she nodded, confirming her previous invitation. Miss Danvers nodded as well and gathered her things hastily. Lena didn't wait for her though, instead making her way to the elevator.

  
She stepped on it, the door closing behind her, shutting the chatter off and leaving her alone with her thoughts, at least for a couple of seconds until she stepped off the elevator again on the highest floor.

She greeted Jess with a smile and little wave before she pushed the door to her office open.

It was warm in there for a December day. That was something she always paid attention to. Lena was one of these people who were cold almost all the time, so her office temperature couldn't fall below a certain level or she'd freeze to death, she was sure of it. To prevent turning her office into the Antarctica, Lena closed the door behind her as fast as she could.

Making her way through her mostly in grey and white decorated office, Lena stared out of the window. It wasn't snowing, instead seemingly being extremely cold and windy. Even better.

  
Shedding her coat, Lena dropped onto her chair, letting out a huff of air. Press day hadn't been that bad this far. But who knew what would come. Lena wouldn't praise the day as good before it was over. She knew better than that.

After a few minutes of Lena furiously typing away on her laptop, there was a knock on the door. Snapping out of her bubble, Lena shot up from her chair and with a few wide strides reached the door and opened it for a blushing Miss Danvers.

She looked nervous. Something Lena could relate to, even if she didn't know why. Normally she couldn't care less what a singular person she had never properly met before would think of her.

But somehow...somehow this was different. Maybe because Lena never gave interviews. She had done it before and every time a frustratingly negative article had been the outcome.

But again, this time it was different because she couldn't imagine the blonde journalist slamming her in an article.

Lena let an easy and honest smile fall into place and took a step back, gesturing behind her to invite Miss Danvers in.

"Thanks", she answered and took a few sheepish steps into the room.

She looked around and her shoulders loosened a bit as soon as Lena closed the door behind her.

 

"Your secretary didn't believe me when I said you invited me up here. She thought I was trying to invade your privacy or something...Which by the way, I would never even attempt to do....

I mean, you meant it when you asked me to come up here after the press conference, didn't you? If it was just a joke I'm really sorry and I'll leave in an instant, I...."

 

Lena cut Miss Danvers' rambling off with a raised hand and a little chuckle.

 

"Don't worry Miss Danvers. I meant it. Jess takes her job very seriously and I'm actually grateful for that because more often than not, journalists and annoying opponents of my work follow me up here after an announcement or something to drain the last bit of nerve out of me.

I should've told her you were welcome. But you survived and that means you convinced Jess to let you through, which is reason enough to be allowed up her. Jess is not easy to convince, I should know."

 

Lena smiled to herself after she finished her little speech, remembering just how many times Jess had saved her from intrusive journalists and even stalkers. She should really give that girl a raise.

She jerked her head in the direction of her desk, to gesture Miss Danvers to sit down there. Lena herself made her way around the table to her own chair, dangerously aware of Miss Danvers' eyes on her while she did.

"So. Miss Danvers. Any follow up questions to that bombshell you dropped earlier?", Lena asked, smirking a bit.

The question actually didn't bug her that much and she didn't really think it had been a bombshell. Maybe a bit personal and her answer had definitely been personal and emotional, but she didn't need to answer and still, she did.

So really, Miss Danvers hadn't done anything wrong. But for some reason, Lena wanted to tease her. She wanted to see her struggle for words and blushing. And that was exactly the reaction she received.

The blonde reporter blushed even more than before and adjusted her glasses. Her right index finger was tapping nervously on her open notebook and her jacked was dangerously close to falling off her lap. Lena just smiled in amusement.

 

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to put you on the spot or make you uncomfortable. Today was my first ever press conference actually.

James, that's the other journalist, the one who sat on my right, he told me to be blunt or else I'd never get a straight answer. Well, he wasn't wrong, was he. Your answer was pretty straight. Straightforward, I mean."

 

Miss Danvers blushed again after her last words and Lena chuckled because of the small innuendo regarding her sexuality.

"Thank you, I guess. I don't like being dishonest, so I said what first came to mind. I hope you can use that for an article and I hope it won't blow up in my face, having been so honest and even inviting you up here."

The last bit Lena stated like a fact, even though she really wanted an answer. Just to calm herself down. She didn't need bad press now.

"Of...Of course not, I swear", stuttered Miss Danvers.

Her finger had stopped tapping on her notebook, scratching her ear now instead. It seemed more like a nervous habit than out of need. Lena nodded at her answer and leaned back in her chair.

"You first press conference, huh? What did you think of it?", Lena asked.

She didn't even need to fake her interest, she was honestly curious.  
Miss Danvers scratched her ear again and tilted her head slightly to the right. She seemed to really think about Lena's question.

"It was interesting. To be honest, I didn't expect much but your presentation was great. You're a really good speaker, it's easy listening to you. Plus your Powerpoint game is on point."

Miss Danvers smiled at her and for the first time, she seemed comfortable instead of nervous.

"Why thank you, Miss Danvers, that's quite the compliment. I have to admit though, I only wrote my speech and someone managed to mix some pictures in and throw it onto the wall behind me. I'm not the genius behind that, sadly."

The blonde reporter raised an eyebrow and laughed at Lena's sarcasm. Lena couldn't stop the smile from tilting up her mouth, a laughing Miss Danvers was just a tad bit too endearing for her to stay serious.

Glancing at her watch, Miss Danvers frowned and shot Lena an apologizing look.

"I really have to go now. My boss awaits me. Plus, James is waiting downstairs for me, he's my ride. Thanks again for inviting me up here Miss Luthor."

"Please, call me Lena."

Lena didn't know where that came from but oh well, it was out there now and Miss Danvers didn't seem to find it weird.

Lena, on the other hand, couldn't find anything regarding her behavior that could pass as "not weird" at the moment. She normally didn't just offer random people to call her by her first name.

Even with Jess and Eve, it had taken her forever, and Leo just didn't want to call her anything but 'Miss Luthor'.

"Then it's Kara for you", answered Miss Danvers, smiling and getting up from her chair.

"Kara it is."

Lena tested the name out and she liked the way the hard 'K' sounded. She nodded in approval and got up as well, accompanying Kara to the door.

"I hope this isn't the last time we talk?", Lena asked as she held the door open for the blonde.

"I hope not either", replied Kara and with what looked like a wink, she left the office, leaving a baffled Lena Luthor behind.  
___________________________________________________  
Thanks for reading! xo


	3. 3.in each other's mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara trying to get on with their days without so much as think or talk about the other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be racy! :) This chapter is more about Supercorp being in each other's mind than anything else, but hey...you meet Nia Nal, the batgirl to Kara's sidekick. As always, let me know your thoughts! Have a good day/night xo me

That day, Lena left her office smiling. Usually, that would be quite the weird thing for her to do. But today it was even weirder.

Jess followed her boss with her eyes as she made her way to the elevator. Throwing her secretary a wave and still smiling, Lena entered the elevator.

Jess shook her head, trying to find out what had been the cause of her boss' good mood. She hadn't had any particularly exciting meetings today or some special guest.

Except for this one blonde lady who insisted Miss Luthor had invited her up to her office. Jess had tried at least for a good ten minutes to shoo the annoyingly sympathetic reporter away but at some point, she had just given up and let her through.

It seemed as though that hadn't been a mistake. Jess made a mental note to find out more about the smily blonde and keep an eye out for this unusual acquaintance. Maybe there was something there.

\------------

Lena opened her apartment door still with a blissful smile in place. Throwing her key in the brown bowl where everything important like keys, wallets and such had its place, she shed her coat in one swift motion.

It was quarter past ten, she had left early today. Standing in the middle of her flat, Lena didn't know what to do with herself. Usually, she came home, undressed, washed her makeup off and fell into bed.

But she wasn't tired and therefore didn't know how she should spend her evening.

After a few moments of silent contemplating, she decided to do the thing she had been itching to do the whole day. Stalk Kara Danvers on social media. Not very professional, but Lena was only human. And a very nosy one, too.

So Lena fetched her notebook from the coffee table in front of her couch and settled down on a barstool at the kitchen counter.

First things first, she thought and opened Instagram. There had to be pictures of the intriguing blonde reporter.

It didn't take her long to find exactly what she had been looking for. Kara Danvers' Instagram page.

Actually, there were two. Apparently one for work and a personal one, which, to Lena's displeasure, was set to private.

Anyways, there were pictures of Kara Danvers on her work account as well. Pictures of her and the tall black man from today, James, if Lena remembered correctly.

Pictures of her and a younger woman. The two women were laughing and Kara had written a caption saying: "Find a better reporter duo! Found the batgirl to my sidekick :)"

Lena smiled despite herself. Of course Kara would present herself as the sidekick. How noble.

She found herself actually zooming in on the picture, trying to get a better look at a Kara Danvers with her hair out of the ponytail.

Her blonde hair seemed to flow down her back and over her shoulders. Her eyes were smiling and shining in a bright blue. It was unnerving really, how transfixed Lena was by these pictures of a stranger. Well, almost stranger.

So she shook her head and slammed her notebook shut. She didn't need some silly crush right now. That had never played out well for her. This time wouldn't be different.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara Danvers had never been one to be charmed so very easily. Of course, she always saw the best in people and liked almost everyone, but to really be remembered as extraordinary by Kara Danvers, that took some time usually.

Apparently, Lena Luthor didn't follow these rules. They just didn't apply to her.

So Kara Danvers laid awake in her bed, eyes fixed on the white ceiling over her, thoughts wandering.

They seemed to always return to the moment Lena Luthor had opened her the door to her office. She had smiled at her and invited her in. And Kara had almost made a fool of herself right then and there.

She wasn't used to walking in heels, that was something she had been trying to get accustomed to. So instead of walking in like a pro, mimicking Miss Luthor's ease, she had almost tripped and most definitely blushed like a fool.

Groaning, Kara turned in her bed and let her head fall into the soft pillows. She wasn't normally that clumsy. Sure, she had her moments, but most of the time she could handle herself in important settings. Not today, it seemed.

Kara sighed into her pillows before turning off her bedside lamp and shutting her eyes. She had to talk to Alex about this.

\--------------

The next morning, Kara woke up in a better mood. What had happened yesterday was in the past. She had come to the conclusion that she couldn't do anything about her behavior now anyway, so why dwell on it.

Kara was actually really proud of her adult way of thinking. So she was in a good mood. This was going to be a good day.

\------------

When Kara arrived at work, Nia was already waiting at her desk for her. As soon as she saw Kara, she approached her, frantically waving a newspaper.

"You got a personal interview with Lena Luthor and you didn't immediately tell me about it? What am I to you? Just another reporter?", she asked, a dramatic tone to her voice.

Although Kara knew Nia was joking, she felt bad. When she had come back from the LCorp building yesterday, she had started to write her article in an instant.

And it was a great article, Kare was sure of that. One of her best ones. Still, usually, Kara talked to Nia about every article before giving it to either James or Snapper to approve of it.

This time she had given it to Snapper because she had felt just so good about it. His response had only been a short nod, but that was confirmation enough.

"I'm sorry Nia...It was just so..I don't even know. My writing fever came over me as soon as I sat down at my desk and I couldn't wait to get it to Snapper afterwards, I forgot to let you read it first."

Nia scoffed once, then broke out in laughter.

"I'm just kidding. The article is great. Tell me about it! How was the press conference? Miss Luthor's presentation, the new project? Lena Luthor in person? Is she nice?", Nia asked as she let herself fall into the chair next to Kara's desk.

The latter made her way around her desk and sat down in her own chair before answering.

Just like yesterday in Lena's office, Kara tilted her head slightly to the right and scrunched her nose up before leaning back in her chair and spilling everything to Nia.

"The press conference was great. Everything was organized and Miss Luthor's speech and presentation were exceptional. I swear, I've never been so engrossed in a simple presentation. Normally, I doze off like once or twice."

Kara grinned as she remembered the presentations back in college or high school where it really hadn't been unusual for her to miss like half of the whole thing.

She continued her report with a smile on her face.

 

"The project itself is interesting as well. I hope it'll be the success everyone wishes for. It could save so many lives, Nia, so many.

Lena herself is interesting, too.I can't really put my finger on it but she's something else. As open as she answered my question, I'm sure you've read it by now?; she seems closed off.

Not that she wasn't open with me or honest, that she was for sure. But she seems to always keep a distance to everyone and everything. I mean, I don't know her, I'm just really getting that vibe, you know...?"

 

Nia had begun to grin halfway through Kara's rant. Her friend seemed to have been just as engrossed in Miss Luthor's presentation as with her personality. Interesting.

"Lena, huh? Already first name basis? Miss Danvers, I never knew you had that much game?"

Kara chuckled, but the blush creeping up her neck just confirmed what Nia had been thinking a second ago.

"You underestimate me, Miss Nal. I'm quite the player if I want to be."

With that, Kara turned away from Nia, a firm smile plastered on her face. Nia just smiled and got up from her chair, leaving the newspaper behind.

Kara tried not to, but she glanced down at the page, a big picture of Lena Luthor on it. It was obviously from the previous day, Lena wearing a tight black dress and an expensive looking golden necklace.

For a moment, Kara lost herself in the sight. Then she shook her head and berate herself to focus on her work already.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena Luthor tried to listen to Jess telling her the schedule for today. She really did. But that didn't mean it worked.

"And tonight, you are invited to Sam's club opening, remember? You promised her you'd go and I had to promise her to clear your schedule for the evening, which I therefore did. So no getting around this", stated Jess matter of factly.

Lena just hummed in response. She remembered the conversation she had had about this with Sam. In hindsight, she was actually thankful for her oh-so-convincing best friend.

She could use a distraction today, preferably in form of a club night with Sam. These things always did it.

Jess finished her list with a remark about the required attire for the evening. Even though it technically was a nightclub, the definition of sweaty bodies and slutty clothes, Sam had wanted at least the first night to be somewhat classy, requesting evening gowns and suits from everyone attending.

Not that Lena wore anything inappropriate at any times anyway, but she had a special dress in mind for tonight.

Which had nothing to do with the small voice in her head telling her that a certain blonde might be there as well, working as a reporter, but still. The press was everywhere. Maybe today that came in handy once.

\------------

Standing in front of the ceiling-high mirror in her walk-in-closet, Lena turned around to catch a glimpse of herself in every angle possible for her to see.

She didn't know why she was so self-conscious about this dress. It brought out her eyes or, to be specific, the little blue specks in her eyes. Plus, it had slits in it at the best places.

The dress was of a dark blue color, had long sleeves and ended just above the knee. On the back, the zipper wound its way from the highest point just below her neck to above the swell of her ass.

Here and there, the designer had put slits in the dress, making it less boring and more daring than it seemed to be at first sight. There were two just above her hip, one below her cleavage, low enough to be considered classy instead of slutty, and one on each arm.

  
Lena's pale skin seemed to shine under the dark material of her dress and with one last look, she turned away from the mirror and left her closet.

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way. Imagine the dress a little bit like Selena Gomez's dress at the Victoria Secret Fashion Show 2017. Just with sleeves and not that short. Also a few less slits but I hope you get the picture.  
> https://www.seventeen.com/beauty/celeb-beauty/news/a35602/there-was-something-really-different-about-selena-gomez-at-the-victorias-secret-fashion-show/


	4. 4.what the fuck kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I'm sorry for not updating. I don't really have an excuse, I just still don't know where this is going so if you have ideas or suggestions, just let me know, I'd appreciate it.  
> I guess I'm not gonna go for a real slow burn because honestly, I just wanna get to the steamy stuff already.  
> I hope you enjoy this somewhat mess of a chapter! xo me

Kara was fiddling nervously with her glasses while clutching her handbag in her left hand. She'd been in this nightclub for ten minutes and it was already getting way too hot in here. Still, she had to admit that for a club, the attire and whole atmosphere were utterly impressive and nice. 

Even though she'd never admit that, Kara Danvers was her for one sole reason. She had looked at the guest list of today's event and almost turned it down, when her eyes had landed on a familiar name. Lena Luthor. And of course, of course these were the only two words needed to convince Kara to come here today. Not like she had anything to do anyways.

Kara was one second away from leaving her spot near the entrance in favor of going to the bathroom, when a thunder of camera lights flashing erupted and none other than Lena Luthor and Sam Arias entered the wide room. Other than the persistent screams of the paparazzi, who had to stay outside, the room went silent. 

Ms Luthor seemed to feel uncomfortable and Kara could relate to that. Sam Arias on the other side didn't have any problem with being in the spotlight and merely waved once at the present audience, before tugging Lena in a different direction than where Kara was standing, barely holding on to her handbag after what she’d just seen.  
Lena Luthor was a goddamn vision. Her dress hugged her in all the right places and it brought out her eyes in a way that Kara couldn’t even try to comprehend or even deal with. Now she definitely needed to use the washroom. 

After standing in line for what felt like hours, Kara returned from the bathroom newly composed and fresh. Scanning the room with her usual work look, her eyes landed on Ms Luthor again. She was standing in a nearby corner, her head tilted to the side to understand what the man beside her was saying. He was in his mid-thirties and very handsome and when he leaned in a second time to whisper something into Lena’s ear, Kara had to look away. She didn’t even know what it was, but something about that situation didn’t sit well with her. After contemplating her next step for a few minutes, she straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin up, opting for a confident stride. 

She was only a few feet away when Lena Luthor turned and her eyes locked with Kara’s. And just like that, Kara forgot how to walk altogether. Gladly, she managed to compose herself enough to force an easy smile on her face before greeting the Billionaire infront of her with a simple „hi“.

„Hi to you, too, Miss Danvers“, Lena said, a warm smile firmly plastered on her face.

She seemed to have forgotten her previous interlocutor and that gave Kara a confidence boost she didn’t know she needed.

„Fancy seeing you here.“

Kara didn’t normally talk and wink at the same time, but she might even get used to it, seeing that it had an obvious effect on Miss Luthor, who was blushing furiously.

„I’m pretty sure you knew I was coming. Don’t you reporters get a guest list for everything you’re attending, to know where to find the real drama?“, she countered. 

Now it was Kara’s turn to blush.

„But wouldn’t it make you feel better if I denied that? I mean, I could be here for personal reasons and not for work“, Kara tried to save herself.

Lena Luthor threw her head back in laughter and Kara thought that it might just be her new favourite sound. And if she mentally swore herself to hear it as often as possible from now on, she didn’t really care what that meant.

„Very true Miss Danvers, it actually would“, Lena replied, still smiling.

Kara was too surprised by the flirtatious answer to correct Lena and remind her that they were already on first-name basis.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena thought she might be dreaming. Not only was Kara Danvers actually here, she also looked amazing and was currently flirting with her?  
At least it felt like it. And if Lena was flirted with, she would flirt back. That’s just how she was built. And Kara didn’t even seem to be opposed to it, she just kept blushing and looking at her shoes.

„So Kara“, she addressed her again, this time with her first name after having used her last one by accident a few seconds ago, „have you had the chance to talk to Sam already? Sam Arias, the new owner of this club? I suppose she’s one of the main reasons for your being here tonight, apart from your personal enjoyment obviously.“

Kara looked at her with a surprised but thankful smile that they had changed the topic to something more work-related and less flirty.

„I actually haven’t? I kind of lost sight of her after your dramatic entrance. She seems to be quite the character though.“

Lena couldn’t help but smile at that. Indeed, Sam Arias was quite the character. She was smart, kind, cocky, and hot as hell. Even as her best friend, Lena didn’t pretend she couldn’t see that. 

„Oh she most certainly is, I can assure you that“, Lena agreed out loud this time and proceeded to look around in search of her friend.

She caught sight of her approximately fifteen feet away in the VIP lounge, talking to some macho guy who looked like he was part of the Italian mafia. Even from this far away, Lena could see that Sam was only playing with him, but both seemed to be enjoying themselves, so Lena guessed that was fine. 

When she turned back around to invite Kara to the VIP lounge to introduce her to Sam, Lena was surprised to see the blonde reporter gone. Lena scowled and tried to make out the blonde hair somewhere in the crowd, but there were just too many people. 

A little disappointed, Lena decided to join Sam in the VIP lounge nonetheless. Maybe some alcohol would help her forget the vivid image of Kara Danvers in a tight black dress, blushing and smiling at Lena. Lena knew that it probably wouldn’t, but who was she to not even try. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara felt bad. Really, really bad. Not because of too much alcohol or because she was sick or anything the like, it was more of a conscience thing.   
In hindsight, she didn’t even know why she’d done that. Why had she just left? What the fuck Kara?

It’s not like you get the opportunity to talk to hot women in clubs every day, especially not if this woman happens to be none other than Lena Luthor.   
Seriously, what had she been thinking?

Kara didn’t know. She simply didn’t know. Sighing once more, she opened the door to her apartment and kicked off her high heels, not bothering to place them where they belonged, she had time to do that in the morning. 

Making a beeline for the kitchen, she dropped off her handbag on the counter and immediately opened the freezer and took out her favourite cookie dough ice cream.   
Kara had never been one to drink her sorrows away. She was more of a eat ice cream kind of gal. It had always worked better for her.

Fishing a clean sink out of one of her drawers, she continued her walk through her apartment until she arrived in her bedroom. She shed herself of that ridiculously tight dress that she had borrowed from Nia because seriously, she didn’t own anything like that. 

Only in her underwear now, Kara slid under the covers of her bed, ice cream and spoon still in hand. After a few minutes of silent eating and contemplating, Kara jumped out of bed again and came back seconds later with her notebook.

She opened it and waited patiently for it to be ready for her to use it. As soon as it was, she clicked the little email button at the bottom left of her desktop.   
Before she could convince herself otherwise, she opened a new draft and addressed it to Lena Luthor’s press email address. The one you could find on the internet and basically any reporter should have saved in their contacts by now. 

_Dear Ms Luthor,_

_I sincerely apologize for leaving in the middle of our conversation at the club opening tonight. I actually don’t know what came over me, maybe it was the fear of being run over by one of your stalkers or these other annoying reporters you mentioned. Or maybe I was just intimidated.  
I didn’t mean to offend you in any way, I hope you know that. I just do stupid things from time to time. I don’t even know what I expect from writing you this email, I just thought that you should know it had nothing to do with you personally or anything like that. I just needed fresh air and when I finally had it, I didn’t have the need to go back into that smoldering hot night club.   
Again, I am really sorry if I offended you, that was not my intention, but maybe I could make it up to you if you’d like. Or not. I don’t know. I seem to be saying that a lot. Nevermind, I hope your evening went well besides my little rude take-off there.   
Goodnight!_

_Kara Danvers._

Kara hit send before she could think twice about it and afterwards she decided to just keep eating her ice cream and staring at the wall, hoping she hadn’t made a very big mistake tonight by escaping that night club abruptly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it already...how'd you like it? Leave a comment!!!


End file.
